Percy & the Hunt
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Percy is taken in by Artemis after his mother passes away from her long battle with cancer.
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another story of Percy joining the Hunt. I hope you like it.

* * *

Cancer… the thing that took his mother and left him alone in the world. Little Percy was crying alone in the woods, wishing for his mother to cradle him and dry his tears away. "Mom… momma…" Percy was crying until he fell asleep.

"Alright let's set up camp here and have a section go around and hunt any monsters around the perimeter." Artemis said as a group of her Hunters and wolves went around the perimeter of the camp. A little while after leaving she heard one of her wolves howling and followed the source of the howl.

What the Goddess of the Moon found shocked her, in front of her was a small boy, no order than four years old. The wolf's growls at the boy, who was frightened by seeing a group of wolves growling and advancing on him. "Stop" the wolves stopped growling and laid down as their Mistress approached the boy.

"Where are your parent's young one? Surly you are not here by yourself?" Artemis asked as little Percy cried and nodded his head. "Where are your mother and father?" The Goddess asked as she knelt down.

"My momma was sick and went to heaven and she told me my daddy died at sea." Little Percy said as Artemis heard his stomach growl. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Artemis said as Percy smiled "thank you, I'm Percy by the way ma'am. Can I ask what your name is?" He asked as the wolves went back to camp "Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt."

-Hunters Camp-

The hunters of Artemis had finished setting up their camp when the section of hunters returned, without their maiden goddess. "Where is Lady Artemis?" One of the newest members asked "she said one of the wolves found something interesting and told us to keep doing our job as she went to see what it was." Phoebe asked as the owls cried out at the sight of an intruder.

The hunters got into the trees and bushes and pulled back their bowstrings when two pairs of feet appeared from the shadows. "Drop your bows ladies, I found a child who recently lost his mother." Artemis said as her hunters raised an eyebrow at the boy standing behind their Goddess.

"Percy, come out and meet your new family" Artemis said as the child slowly walked toward the group. The older hunters glared as the newer and younger ones came toward him. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson" he said as the girls slowly shook his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you Percy, my name is Phoebe and the girl in the tiara is our lieutenant, Zoë." Phoebe told the young boy as he looked confused.

"What's a lieutenant?" Percy asked not knowing what the word meant. Artemis smiled as she knelt down and rubbed his head as she told him that Zoë was her right hand woman in charge. The group, along with as ordered by Artemis, Percy ate dinner; afterword's she told her hunters that she was going to see Zeus on Mt Olympus. "Zeus? Doesn't she mean God?" Percy asked the girls as most of them went to their tents and was left with Phoebe and Zoë smirked as Zoë said to him "ye Gods, thy boy hast much to learn of thy world."

* * *

This is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank those who favorited and followed this story and me. I am not good in Old English/Shakespearian but I will try. I am very sorry for the delay but my job has been killing me.

* * *

-Mt. Olympus-

Artemis came into the seated room hearing nothing but the usual, the Gods of Greece yelling as Zeus rubbed his head trying to drown them out. "Hey sis, could you please tell Ares and Athena that the bow can be a deadly weapon" Apollo asked as the two war gods yelled at him. "Enough!" Zeus screamed as the room shook, getting everyone to be quiet and to take their seats of power.

"Thank you, Artemis, for joining us, I will inform you that we, The Big Three, have broken our oaths to not have children" Zeus waited for someone to yell at him, Poseidon, or Hades down in the Underworld. "I knew you couldn't help yourself, I mean you're always going down onto earth and getting touchy with the mortal women, and where the heck is Poseidon?" Hera kept talking and Zeus started to rub his head again.

After Hera shut her mouth Poseidon came into the room with puffy eyes and tear stains on his cheeks. "Sorry I'm late…" He said as he sat down in his chair of power. The council of Gods looked at the storm bringer with curiosity.

"What is wrong Uncle?" Aphrodite asked as he sighed "I lost my mortal wife to cancer and my son is left alone in the world." Artemis looked at the God of the sea with acknowledgment, acknowledgment that Poseidon's son was now at her camp. "Poseidon, you do not have to worry, because your son is at my camp" Artemis said earning the eyes of the Gods on her as they had their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Artemis, how and why exactly is my son at your camp?" Poseidon asked as he looked at her with curiosity. Artemis straightened herself in her chair, "one of my wolves found him crying in the woods. I asked him why he was there, and he told me his mother died and that his father died at sea. He told me his name is Percy, he is being taken care of by my hunters. He is a little boy who is still has innocence of the world, us, and men." She said as Poseidon nodded his head.

-Hunters Camp-

While Artemis was away, most of the girls isolated themselves from Percy. Except for Phoebe and Zoë who was perfectly fine with showing Percy around the camp. "This is where we keep our wolves and in the tent next to them are our owls." Phoebe told the young boy as he smiled as he was told the information. "Are they bad wolves?" Percy asked as he remembered them growling at him.

"No, if they growl then they are just protecting their pack by scaring whatever it is they are growling at, away." Phoebe said as Percy calmed down. "I think that about covers it, one more thing, if you see a humanoid figure shining brightly turn you head and close your eyes." She said as Little Percy asked what all innocent child ask to annoy the adults "why?" "Because if you don't your soul will go to the Underworld." Percy gasped at what she said.

"But that's… not heaven! I don't want to go there!" Percy squealed as he thought the hunteress meant he would go to hell. Phoebe sighed as a bright light shown throughout the camp as everyone closed their eyes. Once the light was gone, their mistress stood there where the light originated from.

The hunteress bowed as Little Percy followed their lead. "Greetings Milady, how does thou meeting of thee Gods go?" Zoë asked as they all stood up. "It went fairly well my dear lieutenant. We were just talking about how The Big Three decided to break their oaths." Artemis rolled her eyes as the girls gaged and rolled their eyes as well.

After the announcement Artemis decided to ask Percy a question. "Percy, would you like to join us, we travel the world and kill evil monsters." She asked him as the little boy nodded his head excitedly.

* * *

I am once again very sorry for the long wait. I want to say thank you to all those who favorite and follow this story. Hopefully it won't take as long for chapter 3 to be uploaded.


End file.
